sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Tiana
Personality Tiana is a stuck up, tubborn, princess type b*tch. She thinks she is right and you are wrong, and dont even try to tell her that she is wrong because you might never see daylight again. She gets every thing she wants, and her way is the only way. She loves the gods, the female ones anyway, and worships them dearly. She has a burning passion for hating men. She dislikes them, and actually believes they have no place on the Earth except to serve womans needs. She has become a lover of war and battle, and loves to fight. History Tiana was born to Zeus and Nimbula, a cloud nymph, on Mt. Olympus in the times of Ancient Greece. Unlike the other children of Zeus and Hera, she was not a goddess. She was a Cloud Nymph. As she grew up many of the Olympians and their spouses took a liking to her. They started to want her to be their "apprentice", you could say. The gods would take her away, one at a time, every other day. They would teach her their trades and talents. Zeus taught her Leadership. Poseidon and Amphitrite taught her how to Swim and Fishing. Apollo taught her Archery. Ares taught her how to Battle. Dionysus taught her Party throwing, though she does not use this skill much. Hermes taught her how to Steal and how to travel. Hephaestus taught her Forgery. Hades taught her about death. Hera taught her to be a good Mother and Wife. Artemis taught her to Hunt. Aphrodite taught her how to be Beautiful. Demeter taught her how to Harvest. Athena taught her every thing she knew and good battle strategy. Hestia taught her how to Tend a Hearth and Cleaning. Persephone taught her how to Garden. Lastly, Ariadne taught her how yo Solve Puzzles and Mazes. Tiana enjoyed her lessons very much, except for Lord Dionysus'. She felt very knowledgeable, which she enjoyed. As she grew older though, Aphrodite's lessons started to take a toll. She became very attractive and the male gods began to fall in love with her, even her own father. For many years the gods tried to get her to fall in love with them, but she refused. The gods wanted her so bad that they all took her by force. Eight nights in a row Tiana was raped by a different god. Tiana became pregnant with Septuplets, each one having a different father. 9 months later, Tiana gave birth to eight male spirits. Barak a lightning spirit, son of Zeus; Nero, a sea spirit, son of Poseidon; Apollon, a light spirit, son of Apollo; Gladius, a discord spirit, son of Ares; Latimore, a wine spirit, a son of Dionysus; Harley, a communication spirit, a son of Hermes; Pyron, a fire spirit, a son of Hephaestus; and Mortimus, a darkness spirit, a son of Hades. Tiana was furious with the gods. She took her children and ran away. She raised her children away from the gods and in peace. 16 years later, the gods found her. They stole her away from her children and took her back to Mt. Olympus. There they kept her captive. Apollo, Ares, and Hermes decided they wanted to marry her, Kim211.jpg Kim22.jpg Kim19.jpg Kim18.jpg Kim17.jpg Kim16.jpg Kim15.jpg Kim12.jpg Kim11.jpg Kim10.jpg Kim9.jpg Kim8.jpg Kim7.jpg Kim4.jpg Kim3.jpg Kim1.jpg but since all three wanted too, they got in a huge fight, that eventually turned into a war. The married male gods took sides, Zeus took Ares' side; Poseidon and Hephaestus took Apollo's side; and Hades and Dionysus' took Hermes' side. The three gods, and the gods on each of their sides, summoned their followers and a war broke out. The different sides went at it for many years, keeping Tiana prisoner till the war was over and she had to marry one of them. The goddesses were quite sick of the fighting over the nymph, so they teamed up and helped her escape. They called for Tiana's children and the goddesses and Tiana's sons all went into the battle to distract the gods, except for Hestia. Hestia went to Tiana's prison and broke her out. As they were running out they were attacked by many followers of the gods. Hestia And Tiana ran through the crowd, attacked from every corner. Soon the gods realized that she was lose and started to attack the goddesses to get to Tiana. Athena grabbed Tiana and ran off. Tiana asked where they were going and she answered "To your favorite teacher." They ran through many soldiers and they finally arrived to a place where Artemis was fighting off soldiers. Artemis smiles at Tiana and finished of the soldiers. She can up to Tiana and asked her if she would like to join her hunt to stay away from the gods. Tiana gladly accepted and said the oath. Artemis smiled and transported her to camp. Tiana has stayed at camp for many years training to be one of the best Huntresses. She was called out of camp to do a special hunt for Artemis. After the hunt was over Artemis asked Tiana to be apart of the main hunt. Tiana accepted and for many more years she hunted with Artemis, until she was sent back to camp, so new hunters could join the main hunt. WIP Relationships Category:Female Category:Minor Category:Huntress, Warrior Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Deleted Characters